oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Takeshi Ikana
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Blood Dragon'' |creator=User:CobraKhay |full_name=Takeshi Ikana Riven Ikana (Former) |alias(es)=Riven Ikana Cardinal Riven Ikana Blue Jay (Blue Jay Universe) Diamond Dragon Takeshi |birthplace=Mt. Niroku |residence=Kyoto City, Hitomi |species=Sagian Knight (Former) Hitomian |age=21 (Blood Dragon) 23 (Pre-Rebirth) (Devil Ex) 0 (Post-Rebirth) (Devil Ex) 17 (Blue Jay) 20 (The Machinist) |gender=Male |height=5'08" |weight=170 lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by CobraKhay. resides in the ''Blood Dragon universe. Takeshi Ikana is the main character of the Blue Jay ''comic and a secondary protagonist in The Machinist. Before being reborn in the ''Devil Ex ''comic book series, he was a major villain in ''Blood Dragon ''whose name was Riven Ikana. Originally, Riven Ikana was a Sagian Knight in Getiri's army who devoutly worshiped the demonic deity. He was very close with the other members of his Ikana troop, which included Zark Ikana, who is currently known as Gutijja gro-Naka. His troop of Sages ran an internment camp in the New Camelot Universe that had Orcs manufacturing weapons for the Sagian army. At some point Zark fled with Dorvak gro-Naka, an orc interned at the camp that he had grown attached to, and became an enemy of the Getiri church. At the beginning of Blood Dragon, Riven assigns Anaxos' assassination meetings, and works with Go Hazuki as he becomes a member of the church. Following Anaxos' discharge of the church, and Go's quick promotion to Saint, Riven is appointed as Go's personal Cardinal, and assists him and Mary von Britannia in the fight against Yo Hazuki and Auska Pendulum, although he is quickly defeated by Auska alone. Following Go's Discharge from the church, he is appointed as a Saint himself, the first Sagian Knight to do so. As saint, he leads the fight against the Chaos Knights and Noble Knights in ''Devil Ex. ''At this time, he often clashes with Gutijja and Go, both of which he still has a heavy emotional attachment to. When Riven is nearly defeated by Go, Yo, and Gutijja, Gutijja is given the option to kill him, but decides to use his Lifebending powers to remove his Sagian qualities and make his body resemble Aoto Rishiri, the Hitomian that Sages are based off of. Through this process, Riven is reborn as a Hitomian baby, that Go names Takeshi Ikana. Riven asks Go to raise the baby, which Go agrees to. The rebirth happens on Mt. Niroku, so his birthplace does not change. At age 6, Takeshi was kidnapped by the Black Fang Mercenary guild when he got separated from Go in Kyoto city. The guild made him a slave in their Britannian Headquarters at first, but eventually took him in as one of their own and he became one of the best mercenaries in their ranks. At age 20, he decided to travel back to Hitomi to take the Carbuncle-Form, Adamant Excalibur, (Which he called Ryu) and attain a Nobility. In Hitomi he made acquaintance of Hago Kitsurugi just outside of Beowulf's Cave where Go resided, and Hago agreed to help him defeat Go, not knowing that Go was his adoptive father, or of their relationship. Go easily defeats both Takeshi and Hago but allows Takeshi to take the Deus of Diamond Dragons Nobility anyways on the condition that he stay with Go and allow him to mentor him. Takeshi stays with Hago to wait for the Black Fang Guild to retrieve him, but ultimately stays when Galahad and Hago become his friends. In the Blue Jay Universe, the Black Fang Mercenary guild that kidnaps Takeshi in the Blood Dragon Universe is destroyed when they try to dethrone Anaxos. As a result, during Blue Jay, Takeshi was raised by Go in Hitomi and attended school, and eventually became a foreign exchange student in España. Because he wasn't raised in a harsh environment, and had an, "Iron will" required to activate Adamant Excalibur, he never attains the Deus of Diamond Dragons Nobility, despite keeping Ryu (Adamant Excalibur, AKA Hrunting) as a pet. In Blue Jay he joins the Rebellion Wings and recieves the Deus of Sky Angels Nobility (Blue Caliburn and Yo Hazuki's White Caliburn) and becomes the masked vigilante known as the Blue Jay. Riven has silver hair and blue eyes, like all Sages, as well as round ears. He wears dark clothing and a metal White Devil Gate as a necklace. In the Machinist, Takeshi wears a black armored suit, and has an automatic rifle on a strap around his shoulder. His hair is black, and he has hazel eyes and sharp teeth as a result of his Deus of Diamond Dragons Nobility In Blue Jay, Takeshi has black hair and heterochromatic Hazel and Blue eyes as a result of his Nobility, He wears a contact in his Hazel eye to make his eyes appear blue. Both Riven Ikana and Takeshi Ikana have a very serious, gruff personality in the Blood Dragon Series. In Blue Jay, Takeshi is quiet and introverted. *'Fire Devil Aura (Riven Ikana)' Riven is able to create fire with his Devil Aura *'Metal Conjuration:' Riven is able to create metallic structures using his Deus Aura, he often uses this power as a Melee attack *'Relinide-Based Healing Factor: Like all Sagian Knights, Riven is able to regenerate damaged cells in his body. He is unable to regenerate burned cells and if his brain is damaged, the healing factor no longer functions. *'Deus of Diamond Dragons (The Machinist): '''The Deus of Diamond Dragons has the densest body of any other Gem Dragon **'Impenetrable Skin: Because of his incredibly dense body, his skin is impenetrable, bullets crumple against him and incredible amounts of blunt trauma do nothing to him **'Super Strength:' Takeshi's increased weight as a result of higher density makes him incredibly strong ** Dragon Roar: Like all Dragon Nobles, Takeshi is able to produce a very loud roar, like a dragon. He often does this when he is in a lot of pain, or experiencing trauma. ** Dragon Teeth: '''Like all Dragon Nobles, Takeshi possesses incredibly powerful teeth. He has been shown to be able to bite through solid steel, although he rarely uses this skill. The only things he is definitely unable to bite through are Excaliburite and Etherrack. ** '''Deus Aura Sight: Like all Deus Nobles, Takeshi is able to see Deus Aura from other Deus Monsters and Nobles that are in his sight, even through walls and other obstacles. The limit to this power is that the Aura he is seeing must be within his line of sight. ** Aura Link with Adamant Excalibur: 'Like all Gem Dragon Nobles, Takeshi's Excalibur takes the form of a monster known as a carbuncle. His carbuncle, which he nicknamed Ryu, can change forms between a gem, a carbunceon, and a carbellios depending on how furious his Aura is. *'Deus of Sky Angels (Blue Jay): ' **'Supersonic Flight: 'The "Deus of White Angels" half of his twin Nobility allows him to fly at incredible speeds while airborne. **'Wind Manipulation: 'The Deus of Blue Angels" half of his twin Nobility allows him to manipulate the wind. **'Transforming Excalibur: 'His White and Blue Caliburns which make up his Stratos Excalibur can transform into rings, a battle staff, and, twin pistols. **'Deus Aura Sight: Like all Deus Nobles, Takeshi is able to see Deus Aura from other Deus Monsters and Nobles that are in his sight, even through walls and other obstacles. The limit to this power is that the Aura he is seeing must be within his line of sight. *'Zark Ikana (Gutijja gro-Naka): '''Before Gutijja realized the evils of the Getiri church, he and Riven were incredibly close. When Gutijja leaves, Riven becomes determined to bring him back, he often does cruel things to his friends to make him realize that they are worthless. Riven slaughters most of the Orcish tribe that took Gutijja in, which makes Gutijja vow to kill him. During ''Devil Ex, Gutijja meets Go, whom Riven had a similar starting relationship with, and realizes that Riven is a good person, but blindly believes anything that Getiri tells him. During their final battle in Devil Ex, Gutijja concludes that Riven will always worship Getiri because he believes that it is a Sage's duty to do so, so Gutijja uses his Lifebending powers to remove his Sagian properties and revert hm to a Hitomian baby. After Gutijja returns to his own universe without Takeshi, he often asks Anaxos Pendulum about him. *'Go Hazuki: '''Riven is the one who helps Go become part of the Getiri church at the beginning of ''Blood Dragon. ''Riven grows attached to Go because he reminds him of Gutijja. When Go is revived, and realizes the evils of the Getiri church, he decides to stay with them regardless because he believes that Riven is the only friend that he has left. When Riven is reborn, Go is the one who gives him the name Takeshi and agrees to raise him in Beowulf's Cave in Hitomi. During The Machinist, Takeshi returns to Go after being missing for nearly 20 years only to steal Adamant Excalibur. Takeshi acts cold to Go, saying that their lives are separated now. Go is hurt by this but his calm nature hides it, he allows Takeshi to use the Excalibur, but requires that Go tag along with him to train him, which Takeshi reluctantly agrees to. Takeshi's heart starts to open back up to Go as the series progresses. *'Rei Hazuki: 'Takeshi and Rei bicker on an off at the beginning of the series. After she obtains her Nobility their relationship begins to change. Hago and Galahad's relationship becomes romantic and her crush on Galahad stops and she starts hanging around Takeshi and her uncle, Go more. She and Takeshi still argue a lot but being to have a somewhat romantic relationship that doesn't really take off until near the end of the series. *'Galahad Pendulum: 'During both Blue Jay and The Machinist, Galahad is a good friend of Takeshi's, although their friendship goes deeper in Blue Jay. In Blue Jay, Takeshi first meets Galahad when he saves him from a group of bullies that pick on him for being foreign. When Takeshi joins the Rebellion Wings he often fights alongside Galahad, but Takeshi does not agree with Galahad's methods of fighting, and the two often argue. They fight amongst themselves several times. In their final battle against Galahad's father, Takeshi kills Anaxos so that Galahad wouldn't have to kill his own father. *'Anaxos Pendulum: '''Anaxos annoys Riven during Blood Dragon because he never takes his job as an assassin seriously and he always calls him Jizzhead. When Anaxos turns against the church Riven is often unwilling to fight him, simply because he doesn't want to be around him. During Blue Jay, Takeshi often interacts with Anaxos while visiting Galahad, he takes a liking to him despite knowing what kind of king he is. During his final fight against Anaxos, with Galahad at his side, Takeshi kills Anaxos rather than letting Galahad kill his father. *Takshi was originally intended to be an entirely new character that would appear in The Machinist and Blue Jay. it was decided to make him a reincarnated form of Riven because they looked so similar. Category:Characters Category:CobraKhay's characters Category:Male characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Original characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Insane characters Category:Mutants Category:Parents Category:Magical characters Category:Elves Category:Non-human mammals Category:Characters who can break the fourth wall Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Aerokinetic characters Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Soldiers Category:Articles without images Category:Non-human primates Category:Characters with super strength Category:Royalty